Search and Rescue
by Silvertail5
Summary: Luigi has been kidnapped and it's up to Mario to save him. Meanwhile, Luigi finds out that Bowser is becoming more powerful and it's up to Mario and him to stop him. Set after the first arc in Super Mario 3D Land. Rated K plus just in case. CANCELLED?
1. Prologue

**Hi peoples. I decided to write a more friendly version of my pervious story "Broken Promise" XD. This time, Luigi **_**doesn't **_**die. This is the prologue, it is set when Luigi's postcard falls from the sky in Super Mario 3D Land. Hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>Mario walked through the night alone. He had just saved Princess Peach and now she's resting safely in her castle. She deserves it, being stuck with Bowser for days, of course she'll be tired.<p>

He trekked through the forest when a sudden flying mail came down. They had teased him every time they gave him Peach's messages. This one flew onto his left side. He reached out to grab it, but it poofed and teleported onto his right side. Quickly, he wrestled it down and received the postcard.

To his surprise, Luigi was locked behind bars. A Koopa and a **B**oo guarded him to make sure he didn't escape. Luigi's voice drifted from the wind. "_Help me!"_

Mario pocketed the postcard and ran towards Bowser's Castle. He was out to save someone dear to him once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 coming soon but man was this short O.o well it was a prologue... <strong>

**Guh! My new laptop's keyboard is so small it's hard to type as fast as I used to .**

**Hope you enjoyed, please review : )**


	2. Chapter 1

**Nothing much to say except this is the first chapter for the story XD Mario goes out to save Luigi, that's about it. Enjoy (or not) Also some of the **_**italics**_** are Mario's thoughts.**

* * *

><p>Mario walked through the forest, keeping a lookout for Bowser's minions. As easy as they are beating up, they're pests. All they do is waste Mario's time when he could be heading out to Bowser's castle to save Luigi.<p>

_Stupid Bowser,_ he though. _He's always getting in the way from me getting into vacation. One day I swear I'll_…

Without realizing, a whole stampede of Goombas came hurtling towards him. _What the…?_

Confuse turned into fear when he saw there was over a thousand Goombas coming toward him. Mario looked up and grabbed the nearest vine and climbed up the tree. The Goombas looked oblivious from him hiding up since they didn't stop to look around.

Mario finished climbing up and sat on a tree branch. He stood up and began to run through the trees like a ninja.

_Like a boss!_

Suddenly the tree branch broke and he fell down and splashed into the water.

"Oh great," he mumbled. Mario crawled out and shook excess water from him then continued on with his adventure.

Poor Luigi, he didn't expect to be kidnapped. Not when he was helping out the kingdom. Normally Luigi would be lost, but this time Bowser's minions _purposely_ kidnapped him. Where they trying to get Mario angry? Well it worked. _Nobody_ hurts Mario's little brother.

Mario sighed. He wished Luigi would be more careful. If he wanted to be safe and away from danger, he'll have to be more careful and avoid danger before it happens.

But then again, how would Luigi know about him being targeted sometimes. Mario was always going after Bowser, always stopping him. Bowser hated Mario more, but why did he order his minions to kidnap Luigi.

Suddenly Mario became aware of danger. It could be a trap or Bowser's minions had gone rogue.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the end of chapter 1 :D There's more to go I promise that…unless I don't get reviews. So go ahead and press the review button and you get a cookie. Ok maybe not but still press the button please, I rarely get any reviews D: the most I've had was 3.<strong>

**Ok I'll shut up now…**

**~Windfeather**


	3. Chapter 2

**Second chapter, yay! It's a Luigi chapter. What's going on with Luigi in prison? What is going to happen? Find out in this chapter! And why am I sounding like an announcer? Unfortunately we'll never find out :)**

* * *

><p>Luigi walked alone in the dark dungeon. He looked around to see if he could find a way to escape. Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming from ahead. Quickly, he scrambled behind a Bowser statue and peeked.<p>

There were about four and three Koopa Troopas. They seemed to be heading somewhere, but where? Quietly, Luigi stumbled behind, following them.

They stopped in a large arc-like space where a stand stood in the middle. Torches lit the walls and chairs faced the stand. The seven minions sat down and listened to a large Goomba.

"Minions," he said. "Bowser is becoming more and more powerful. Right now, he's creeping me out."

_What are they talking about?_ Luigi thought. _I thought they were Bowser's loyal servants…and what's this about Bowser becoming more powerful?_

"We have to find a way to get rid of his demented state," the Goomba continued.

_What?_

"So I organized a special group: Bring King Back Minion Group, or BKBMG. We have to find a way to get him back, he's been doing all sorts of things wrong. He attacks minions randomly and he's been thinking that Mario is around every corner. We have to stop this or he'll go insane and hurt all of us, or even worse, he'll hurt himself. We need someone strong to end his insanity."

Luigi watched them discuss on what they'll do to bring their king back. Sure Bowser was evil, but thinking Mario was always there no matter what, that's not normal.

He sighed. _Mario's going to kill me for this…but what'll happen if I don't help Bowser's minions. Bowser may go worse than insane and launch an attack on Princess Peach's castle. Mario will be devastated if Princess Peach dies._

He gulped and stepped out of his hiding place. Much to everyone's surprise, and to his, he forced the words out.

"I think I can help."

* * *

><p><strong>Didn't expect that did you? Neither did I, it just popped in my head XD btw, the Goomba leader is actually a character from another story I wrote last year. His name is Blue. I'll write the story once I find the draft I hid somewhere in my house.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed, Please review.**

**~Windfeather**


	4. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3 of my story. I was trying to plan out some things for the story so I didn't update XD and I was also drawing while watching Fairly OddParents (I grew up with that show so shhh). So, I present you chapter 3. :I**

* * *

><p>Mario walked through Bowser's fiery territory, careful in not to fall in the lava. <em>Curse Bowser,<em> he thought. _If I was him, I would have chosen a safer territory; one that if you fall, you break your back, not fall and you burn painfully and slowly to your death._

He arrived to the old bridge, the shortcut to Bowser's Castle. Mario looked down. It was at least a 5,000 foot drop. If he falls, he's gone for good. He took step forward. The board creaked under his weight. It was sure to break any moment now.

Mario continued walking cautiously across the bridge. Each step, he flinched from the loud creaking noise each board made. He reached a board where a large chip broke it in half. He tried to step on the other half, but it was too weak to carry him and broke off fully, making him fall down.

Mario thought quickly and grabbed the rope holding the boards together. He climbed up, but the rope was also beginning to rip. Quickly, he climbed up the handle and held on to dear life as the other half of the bridge fell into the hot lava.

Terrified, he dragged himself across the rope, making sure his hands don't slip from the sweat that was forming in his grasp.

_Almost…there…_ He pushed himself onto the platform and caught his breath. After finally recovering, he looked up and saw Bowser's Castle not far away. He got up and ran to the large Castle. _Hold on Luigi, I'm coming._

A large bone fell at his feet. He looked at where it came from and saw the familiar amber eyes of Dry Bones. "Hey," he warned.

"Watch where you throw those things. Any higher and you would've hit…you know what I mean."

Dry Bones threw another bone. Mario dodged and picked up the bone.

"Here Boney, Boney, Boney," he taunted, waving the bone at the dry skeleton. Dry Bones let out a raspy scream and ran straight to Mario. Mario ran the other direction back to the large lava pit.

Mario stopped at the edge of the land. Dry Bones ran faster, aiming to throw him off the platform. Mario looked back and waited until Dry Bones was close enough. He moved to the side and watched as the Koopa skeleton fell down and into the lava. It let out a loud scream and splashed in, never to be seen again.

Mario stood up and threw the bone into the lava. He turned and ran back to Bowser's Castle. The large door opened and he stepped in. Darkness surrounded him.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh cliffhanger :D Chapter 4 is the rescue, but of course there'll be a second story arc. I'm not revealing much since that would be spoilers o.e Hope you enjoyed, please review.<strong>

**Guh! Why are my chapters so short? . Hope they get bigger after the rescue.**

**~Windfeather**


	5. Chapter 4

**Finally, the 4****th**** chapter :D haven't updated for several reasons, 1. Animated my second wolf run cycle and 2. Haven't felt myself at home lately. I feel insignificant around my family all the time but this is a lot. I mean I didn't see my dad for 3 days now and the first thing he greets is a dog. What is this shiz? D:**

**So without further ado…chapter 4.**

* * *

><p>Mario walked through the darkness and into the more familiar lights from the torches. He looked around the area, realizing how different it looks now than before. The walls look black with soot? And the torches were light up with black fire. Amazingly, the black fire gave a slight amount of light.<p>

He walked through the darkness. Several Goombas and Koopa Troopas that guarded the castle launched at him. They had no chance of beating him, despite their harsh blows.

Another Dry Bones pushed him onto the castle walls, winding him for several seconds. When he recovered, Dry Bones aimed a bone at his head. Quickly, he dodged it and ran to a nearby torch.

"You want to kill me," he taunted. "Come burn."

Dry Bones let out a wail and charged at him. Mario set the torch to look as if it were a sword. As Dry Bones neared him, he moved to the side and stabbed the skeleton on the side. Dry Bones cried and fell. He did not move again.

Mario continued walking through the darkness. At last, he found the stairs that led to the basement. Quickly he ran down, nearly tripping on several stairs, but recovering soon.

He reached a large cage that seemed to be able to hold several people. Luigi wasn't there. _Where is he?_ He thought.

He roamed the area, looking for his brother. He spotted a green dot scurrying around the darkness.

"Luigi?" he called. "Luigi!"

The dot bounced and ran the opposite direction. He ran after it. It moved faster by the moment and made a turn in a corner. He turned the corner and crashed onto a large object and bounced onto the floor. He opened his eyes and saw the familiar blue eyes of his brother.

"Luigi?"

* * *

><p><strong>Another cliffhanger o3o This took forever to upload cuz of FanFiction being a jerk yesterday. WHY YOU HATE ME? :U <strong>

**Anyways, review…please?**

**~Windfeather**


	6. Chapter 5

**The rescue :) sorry I didn't update lately, I've been watching a laggy movie on my laptop. One of the best movies ever…Leafie, A Hen Into The Wild. It's Korean but it's a good movie. Anywayz…Mario rescues Luigi yada yada radda radda…just read XD.**

* * *

><p>Mario stared at his brother's surprised face in the deep darkness. "Luigi," he murmured.<p>

Luigi started walking towards him. Mario trotted. Luigi ran; Mario ran. When they met at last, they embraced each other.

"Luigi, are you okay?" Mario asked.

"I'm fine." Luigi replied quietly. They broke apart and Mario smiled.

"I'm so glad you're all right. Come on, let's go back to the Mushroom Kingdom."

He began to lead Luigi towards the exit, but Luigi didn't move. Mario shot him a confused look. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I can't leave. Not right now."

"Why?"

"It's Bowser's minions. They need my help."

"How?"

Quickly, Luigi explained what Bowser is going through. His minions are starting to worry since it's very unnatural of Bowser to hallucinate.

"So you promised Bowser's minions, our enemies, to help save Bowser's sanity because…" Mario said, raising an eyebrow.

"Bowser will go insane and he'll hunt you down. When he finds you he'll kill you. Heck! He may do worse by killing me, or the Toads, or worse, Princess Peach."

At that, Mario looked up. Luigi knew he had a crush on Princess Peach, he was definitely going to use that against him. Mario thought quickly.

"Okay so what if he _doesn't _kill Mushroom Kingdom?"

"Mario, there are no "what ifs" in real life. This is serious and we have to stop this before we regret it. If we don't, we let the entire kingdom down and we will never get things back to normal. We have to stop Bowser before things get out of hand."

"Well…I guess you're right. I promised to keep Mushroom Kingdom safe; you promised to stop Bowser. Why don't we put those two things together and get into a win-win situation. Everyone's happy!"

"So you'll help?" Luigi asked hopefully.

"Yes, for one you're my little brother and I'll support you. Second, I would love to stop Bowser's strange thoughts again." He smiled and punched Luigi's arm playfully.

"Thanks bro."

~.::.~

Mario walked alongside Luigi towards the minions' secret hideout. As soon as Mario stepped in, the minions jumped into a defensive stance.

"It's Mario! He's going to ruin our plans! Get him!" Immediately, several minions charged and pinned Mario to the wall.

"Hey! I'm on your side." Mario growled.

"Yeah right!" One of the minions retorted. They pulled him and threw him onto the floor.

"Chill guys, he promised he would help." Luigi defended, throwing himself in front of Mario.

The minions muttered to themselves and walked back to their seats.

"Mario decided to help us stop Bowser's insanity. We now have a well prepared team to do this. But first we need to think of a plan." Luigi announced.

"Surely we will think of a plan," one of the Koopas said.

"Mario, you strategize well. Can you think of a plan?" The biggest Goomba asked.

"Well we can do this plan I created long ago, but it may risk Bowser's life. I don't know if it _will_ work, but I'm pretty sure it's about 80 percent."

"Then speak red one."

* * *

><p><strong>Haha! This chapter is bigger than all others :D I have made a promise to myself that I'll write bigger stories so I did. Not much to say except that I love brotherly moments :3<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed, review please.**

**~Windfeather**


	7. Author's Note

**Hey people :D This story has been on hiatus for a while and I think I'll be quitting on writing it. I've been writing another story and I don't think I'll be writing this one anymore. I've lost the will to write :/ Sorry. On the bright side I can put this up for adoption, so if you'd like to keep this story up, then you can continue. Make sure you credit me also D: PM me if you're interested :P**


End file.
